1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion simulator, especially to a motion simulator that has a seat being hung on a motive device to allow the seat to move in six degrees of freedom.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Among amusement facilities in an amusement park, a synchronizing movie theater which is different from an ordinary movie theater is famous for providing a combined visual and motion experience. In the synchronizing movie theater, multiple motion simulators are arranged in front of a projection screen. The motion simulators synchronize with stories of movies, so that audiences sit on the motion simulators to experience virtual reality.
A conventional motion simulator comprises a base, multiple seats and a motive device. The seats are mounted on a top of the base for the audiences to sit. The motive device is mounted on a bottom of the base, drives the base, the seats and the audiences to move in four degrees of freedom, such as surge, heave, pitch or roll according to the stories of the movies. Therefore, the audiences feel like being in the movies.
With reference to FIGS. 11 and 12, another improved conventional motion simulators (50) comprises two arms (53) (only shown one arm), multiple mounting shafts (52) and multiple seats (51). The arms (53) parallel to each other. Each arm (53) has a pivot end and a lifting end. The pivot end of the arm (53) corresponds to the pivot end of the other arm (53) and is pivotally mounted to a wall of the movie theater. The mounting shafts (52) are connected rotatably between the arms (53). The seats (51) are pivotally mounted on the mounting shafts (52).
When the audiences sit on the seats (51), the lifting ends of the arms (53) are slowly lifted and the seats (51) are raised high above. Then the audiences feel more exciting and like flying in the air as the mounting shafts (52) along with the seats (51) swing according to the stories of the movies.
However, the conventional motion simulators (50) as described are limited to motions and do not realistically simulate motion types of reality. Furthermore, the heavy weight of the audiences and the seats (51) deform the mounting shaft (52) and the audiences are in danger of falling off. If sizes of the mounting shafts (52) are enlarged to strengthen the mounting shafts (52), more energy are needed to drive the motion simulators (50).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a motion simulator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.